


You Found Me

by TheShippingMaster



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Growing Up, Non-Canonical Character Death, Songfic, non-canon universe, trigger warning: suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShippingMaster/pseuds/TheShippingMaster
Summary: Songfic on Mabel and Dipper grown-up. Dipper has side effects from continuous demonic possessions, even as he gets older. Trigger Warning: suicide





	You Found Me

**Author's Note:**

> I made this when i was 15, so please forgive me. Song is You Found Me by The Fray

* * *

_I found God_  
_On the corner of First and Amistad_  
_Where the west_  
_Was all but won_

It's been ten years after the Mystery Twins first encountered Gravity Falls and it's mysteries. Dipper and Mabel had both grown up and went their separate ways.

Mabel was currently living in a different state, learning about law and was a detective-in-the-making. Her encounter with Bipper had strengthened her resolve to protect her brother and other people.

Dipper, however, lived in government housing and was alone. Dipper had tried and failed to grow facial hair, only managing stubble on his chin. Memories of his time in Gravity Falls haunted him, his adventures and unsolved mysteries making him cringe.

_All alone_  
_Smoking his last cigarette_  
_I said, "Where you been?"_  
_He said, "Ask anything."_

So now, the twenty two year-old sat in a park bench, hunched over so his arms rested on his thighs as he let out a puff of smoke. The calming sensation managed to overwhelm the constant anxiety that was trapped in his chest.

"Mister, I don't think you're allowed to do that here," a small kid said as he approached him, the boys eyes fixed on the cigarette. He must've been nine or ten. Dipper raised an eyebrow and puffed out the rest of the smoke out of his nose. He snubbed the end of the cigarette on the rubbish bin and flicked it in, giving the kid a big, eerie smile. The kid ran off.

He blinked and held his head in his hands, trembling. "Get it together Dipper."

_Where were you_  
_When everything was falling apart?_  
_All my days_  
_Were spent by the telephone_  
_That never rang_  
_And all I needed was a call_  
_That never came_  
_To the corner of First and Amistad_

Dipper thought back to four years ago, when Mabel left for college. They were still somewhat close then, sharing an apartment. Mabel had gone through her "teenage phase;" her hair was cut in a bob with a pink streak going down the left. Dipper remembered asking if she had to go so far.

"Don't worry, bro-bro! I'll be back before you know it!" she exclaimed, punching him in the shoulder. She brought him close and took a selfie on her phone of the two of them and left.

Dipper remained alone. Every time he talked, he expected to hear Mabel's voice replying, saying something positive or commenting on how he shouldn't be too paranoid.

Dipper walked back to his apartment, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans. It was dusk, the full moon was out. Looking at it, Dipper winced at its brightness, half expecting an eye to appear.

Bill Cipher ruined Dipper's life.

As Dipper got older, the triangle's threats got more serious, up until the point where he threatened Mabel's life.

The Dreamscape was something that Dipper began to feel accustomed to when Bill started visiting him.

It started slowly, about a year or so after his demonic possession.

* * *

_Lost and insecure_  
_You found me, you found me_  
_Lyin' on the floor_  
_Surrounded, surrounded_

Mabel's footsteps echoed the hall as she ran to their apartment door. Fumbling with the key in the keyhole, she swore under her breath.

"C'mon, c'mon," she mumbled, unlocking the door and rushing in. Her first view was the living area, the couch's stuffing out and torn. A desk lamp was on the floor, the glass from the bulb broken along, with a trail of blood leading to the bedrooms. Mabel dropped her stuff and ran to the rooms.

The blood trail led to Dipper's room, the door open. He laid there on the floor, a large pool of blood surrounding his stomach. The older twin rushed to her brother's side, instinctively adding pressure to the wound- the first thing she learned in first aid. The nineteen year-old reached into her pocket and quickly dialed 911.

"You were lucky you came in time, ma'am. Another few minutes and he would've lost too much blood." the paramedic said as they loaded Dipper into the ambulance. The young adult nodded, staring at her brother with a frown.

He had drawn a triangle on his thigh, opening the wound more and more by stabbing it. The paramedics had asked if he had any mental problems but Mabel answered no.

She knew this kind of self-torture wasn't intentional _._

 _Why'd you have to wait?_  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me

A year later, Dipper lay in his room, staring out of the window. He moved out of his and Mabel's apartment and changed states.

He could never face Mabel after the way she found him. He felt ashamed and blamed himself for letting Bill enter his mind. Mabel called every hour when she went back to school, just to check if Dipper was okay.

Dipper couldn't take it; Mabel's love just appeared to be Dipper's dependence on her.

_In the end_  
_Everyone ends up alone_  
_Losing her_

Another year later and they are twenty one. They'd stopped talking completely, Mabel's desperate attempts to reconnect with her brother stopped when he sent her a voicemail for her to leave him alone.

But it was a mistake. Dipper began calling Mabel, leaving her voicemails about how it was Bill talking and not him, that Bill's influence on him was poisoning him from the inside-out.

Twenty two year-old Dipper awoke to another day without Mabel, but this day felt different. He felt a looming disturbance that he knew only this day could bring.

He got up and left his apartment, walking down the sidewalk and to the nearest payphone.

_The only one who's ever known_  
_Who I am_  
_Who I'm not, who I wanna be_  
_No way to know_  
_How long she will be next to me_

"Mabel, h-hey." Dipper started as he reached her voicemail, taking in a sharp breath as he leaned his head on the side of the payphone.

"Look, I-I know it's been... a long time, but I-I think I need you today. I can't explain it but- ugh!" he slammed his fist on the frame and groaned, rubbing his forehead. "Something is going to happen today. I can feel it.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Mabel, you know I'm right about these things. Something is going to happen today and I know I can't stop it. There's this feeling in my gut, Mabel, that I can't shake. You're the only one who can help me, Mabel. Please. You know where I live. Please come as soon as you can, today. Bye."

He hung the payphone up and let out a long breath, trying to focus on his breathing.

_Early morning_  
_The city breaks_  
_I've been callin'_

His mind brought him to his last memory of Mabel. It was three months ago when he showed up at her college. Clad in a torn hoodie and jeans, many of the students steered clear of him, eyeing him and giving him looks. He kept his head down and went straight for the office.

"Pines, Mabel. She would have free period now. Who did you say you were again?" the receptionist had questioned, looking up but finding that the strange boy was gone.

Dipper had roamed the campus, peering in every possible "Mabel hang out spot" there was.

He'd finally found her on the bleachers of the field, talking with a two friends.

"Mabel?" he'd muttered under his breath. Her hair had grown to her shoulders and her perfect-straight teeth showed off her beautiful smile that Dipper missed.

"Mabel!" he ran to her. She'd looked around, hearing the voice. When she caught sight of her brother, her smile had dropped. Her friends turned around, inspecting what made their friend frown.

_For years and years and years and years_  
_And you never left me no messages_  
_You never send me no letters_  
_You got some kind of nerve_  
_Taking all I want_

She left her friends and met Dipper half-way. Dipper's smile hurt Mabel as she stopped and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Mabel!" Dipper breathed as he took in the sight of his sister. She avoided eye contact with Dipper.

"What do you want Dipper?"

"I wanted to see you."

Mabel sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Dipper, I tried to connect with you. You clearly didn't want to found! Just leave me alone!"

Dipper faltered, his out-stretched arm reeling back. He could feel tears beginning to form and looked at Mabel, surprised when tears were heavily rolling down her cheeks.

"Mabel, I-"

"No! Just leave!"

Dipper sucked his bottom lip and his eyes cast down. He took steps backward, giving his sister a last longing glance before walking away.

Present Dipper paced back to his apartment, looking over his shoulder repeatedly. He entered his apartment and locked the door, slumping into a armchair.

Hours seemed to pass by before it happened. The world turned blue and a familiar cackle broke the silence.

Dipper stood up, his heavy eyes glaring at Bill. The triangle demon laughed and whipped up his cane, leaning on it.

"Pine Tree, it's been a while. Wanna have some fun?"

* * *

_Lost and insecure_  
_You found me, you found me_  
_Lyin' on the floor_  
_Where were you? Where were you?_

Mabel felt a sense of déjà vu as she sat in the back of the taxi. She had heard Dipper's phone call and rushed out of her school as quickly as possible. She tapped her foot anxiously as the taxi man pulled up to the sidewalk. Throwing him some money and leaped out and ran for the building.

Dipper lived on the fifth floor and there were only stairs, so Mabel thanked herself for working out. The déjà vu and dread building inside her made her legs jelly as she ran up the stairs.

Reaching the fifth floor, she heard shouts and scuffling and knew it was Dippers.

"Dipper!" she called.

A gun shot rang. And then the world stood still.

Mabel's eyes widened and her breathing seemed heavy, as if there was a weight, preventing her from breathing. She somehow managed to run to her brother's door, taking out the key Dipper had mailed her two months ago.

Slotting it in, she felt tears heavily roll down, causing her sight to be blurred. A neighbour, a man in his late twenties, helped Mabel.

_Lost and insecure_  
_You found me, you found me_  
_Lyin' on the floor_  
_Surrounded, surrounded_

The door unlocked and she ran in and screamed. Dipper laid on the floor, blood splattered across the walls and a small pistol in his hands. There was blood still flowing from his head and Mabel rushed over, turning Dipper's lifeless body around.

"No, no, no, no, no," she whispered, grabbing his face. Dipper's eyes were open, widened as if he were trying to prove something. The neighbour went to call 911.

"No, no... No." she started to sob. She felt a presence appear beside her.

_Why'd you have to wait?_  
_Where were you? Where were you?_

"Pine Tree put up quite a fight, Shooting Star. I was impressed."

"Go away Bill." Mabel croaked, leaning her forehead onto Dipper's. Bill shook his head, placing both his hands on the cane.

"You know I can't, toots."

Mabel opened her eyes enough to stare at Dipper's face. She closed his eyes and rearranged his face into a peaceful look. Her bottom lip quivered as even more tears threatened to break.

"Dipper, please don't leave me. Please."

_Just a little late_  
_You found me, you found me_  
_Why'd you have to wait?_  
_To find me, to find me_


End file.
